Conditioner
by yelros
Summary: Pagi yang tenang untuk Neji harus terganggu dengan kemunculan Ino yang menuntut pertanggungjawaban? Apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan oleh  Neji? Takdir oh takdir...


Ok langsung saja...

Happy reading...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conditioner<strong>

**By : Iruma Aikawa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : canon, gaje, typo(s), miskin deskripsi, jelek dan kekurangan lainnya. **

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Neji suka ketenangan. Karena itulah hobinya adalah meditasi. Jiwa dan pikiran yang tenang akan mempengaruhi tubuh. Duduk bersila, mata terpejam dan kosongkan pikiran. Nafas yang teratur agar semuanya seimbang.<p>

Ya, begitulah seorang Hyuuga Neji mengawali harinya. Selesai melakukan rutinitas paginya (mandi dan lain-lain)dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bermeditasi sebentar sebelum memulai aktivitas ke-shinobi-annya ataupun aktivitas sehari-hari yang biasa.

Tapi tampaknya pagi ini tak seperti yang kau harapkan Hyuuga Neji, seseorang menginterupsi masa ketenagannya.

"HYUUGA NEJIIIII!" terdengar suara melengking tinggi. Neji tak bergeming sedikit pun. Matanya tetap terpejam

"HEY, HYUUGA NEJIIIII!" suara itu makin mendekat. "Hey, perhatikan kalau aku sedang bicara padamu, ya!" suara itu membentak tapi Neji sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia peduli dengan suara itu.

"HYUUGA NEJIIII!" Tak tanggung-tanggung suara itu naik satu oktaf dan langsung diteriakkan di telinga Neji. Akhirnya Neji membuka matanya dan menutupi kedua telingannya dengan tangannya.

"Berisik!" jawab Neji ketus merasa terganggu, masih dengan posisi duduk. Neji mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan sepasang kristal biru yang cemerlang. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya berkacak pinggang, tampak urat marah di dahinya.

"Kau jangan mengacuhkan aku seperti itu." Kata Ino cemberut.

"Mengganggu saja! Sana pergi!" kata Neji datar kembali menutup matanya. Tampaknya dia ingin melanjutkan meditasinya.

"Hey, kau! Apa maksudmu dengan ini, hah?" bentak Ino sambil melemparkan botol kemasan ke pangkuan Neji. Dengan perasaan berat hati Neji harus mengakhiri sesi meditasinya di pagi yang sudah tidak tenang ini. Neji memungut botol kemasan di pangkuannya. Lalu membacanya.

"Apa mamumu?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau yang memakai _conditioner_ku sampai habis, kan?"

"Oh itu." Balas Neji mengerti.

"Apanya yang 'oh itu'?" Ino makin tak sabar.

Neji menghela nafas pelan. Apa salahku sehingga aku harus berususan degan wanita cerewet di pagi yang tenang ini? Bantinnya.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" jawab Neji santai. Tampaknya dia tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan horor yang dilancarkan Ino kepadanya. _Stay cool_.

"Apa! Jadi benar kau yang memakainya. Kenapa tidak minta dulu padaku." Kata Ino dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Oh itu, karena tadi kau masih tidur jadi aku pakai saja. Siapa suruh kau terlambat bangun." Ejek Neji.

"Apa katamu! Aduh bagaimana aku bisa merapikan rambutku kalau tidak pakai _conditioner_." keluh Ino.

Ino memang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Semuanya harus sempurna mulai dari unjung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dan hari ini dia rencananya akan tampil sempurna untuk acara reuni _team_nya dulu. Yup, hari ini dia akan berkumpul bersama Shikamaru dan Choji. Tak terasa sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul bersama untuk sekedar bersantai. Maklum mereka bertiga adalah elit jounin konoha yang selalu disibukkan misi keluar desa.

Oke, kembali ke cerita kita, jadi pagi ini setelah Ino selesai mandi dan berpakaian dia hendak menata rambutnya seperti biasa memakai _conditioner_ favoritnya. Namun niatnya urung ketika mendapati botol kemasan _conditioner_nya kosong melompong. Padahal kemarin masih sisa sedikit. Dan hanya ada satu _suspect_ yang berpeluang besar untuk menjelaskan hilangnya sisa_ conditioner_ miliknya. Dia adalah…

"Neji, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!" tuntut Ino.

"Hn." Sahut Neji seadanya.

"Apanya yang 'hn'?" Ino mulai naik pitam.

"Nanti selesai misi aku belikan kau yang baru."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana aku harus menata rambutku sekarang." Protes Ino.

"Sisir saja lalu diikat pasti tidak akan berantakan." Jawab Neji enteng.

"Tidak bisa begitu, nanti rambutku bisa berantakan kalau tertiup angin. Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tenanglah Ino. Jangan buat keributan di pagi buta seperti ini."

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Kalau kau laki-laki, kau harus mepertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu!" kata Ino mengultimatum. Neji lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia bingung kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang cerewet dan ribut seperti Ino. Takdir oh takdir, Neji.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku belikan yang baru." Kata Neji membujuk.

"Pokoknya sekarang!" Ino tak mau kalah.

Kesabaran Neji sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis tapi dia tetap _stay cool_. Tak mau _image_nya rusak.

"Aku yakin walau tanpa _conditioner_ kau tetap cantik." Kata Neji mengeluarkan jurus andalan para pria yang jarang dia lakukan. Merayu. Jujur saja, Neji sekarang lagi tidak _mood_ untuk beranjak apalagi hanya untuk membeli _conditioner._

"Jangan merayuku, ya! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus berikan penggantinya, aku tidak mau tampil berantakan di hadapan teman-temanku." Ino bersih keras. Oh ho, Neji, tampaknya rayuanmu itu tidak mempan kepada Ino.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, Ino!" Neji blak-blakan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ya, kau cerewet!"

"Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Jangan manja seperti itu!" timpal Neji.

"Apa?" urat marah Ino bertambah. "Dasar es batu!" Ino balas mengatai Neji.

"Apa? Dasar ekor kuda!" oh nampaknya Neji mulai terpancing.

"Dasar robot!"

"Ceking!"

"Dasar angkuh!"

"Pig!"

"Apaa?" kali ini Ino benar-benar tersinggung. Tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya 'pig' kecuali teman sejak kecilnya, Sakura.

"Dasar _pretty boy_, mana ada laki-laki yang memakai _conditioner_…" kalimatnya terpotong karena Neji menarik tangannya dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Neji tidak ingin adu mulut dengan gadis ini jadi dia berinisiatif untuk memberinya 'hukuman'.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" bisik Neji ke telinga Ino yang sekarang berada dalam pangkuannya. Tak lupa dengan seyuman mautnya. Ino yang tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang itu, kaku untuk beberapa saat. Wajahnya memerah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino meronta minta dilepaskan tapi Neji malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau harus menerima hukumannya karena telah mengganggu meditasiku." Kata Neji menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino tetap berontak. Akhirnya dia menggigit tangan Neji.

"Aduh!" keluh Neji kesakitan. Ino langsung bangkit tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, ya!" acam Ino yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan Neji.

"Lihat wajahmu seperti kepeting rebus."kata Neji. Refleks Ino memegangi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas.

"Padahal sebenarnya kau tergila-gila padaku, kan?" tambah Neji plus seringai andalannya. Mengejek.

"Awas kau, ya!" kata Ino mengambil apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya lalu melemparnya ke arah Neji. Ino benar-benar panik, karena Neji tahu betul bahwa Ino sangat tergila-gila padanya.

"Ini, rasakan!" serbu Ino sambil melempar gulungan, buku, jam beker, vas bunga, dan apapun yang bisa dilempar ke arah Neji.

"Ino, hentikan!" kata Neji sambil terus menghindari serangan Ino. Tapi Ino tetap melemparinya. Mereka sudah larut dengan pertengkaran 'kecil' mereka sehingga melupakan masalah _conditioner_ yang menjadi akar dari keributan ini.

.

.

.

Kedua Hyuuga muda itu berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar sepupu mereka. Mendengar suara gaduh –suara barang pecah dan dibanting dari dalam kamar membuat mereka ragu apakah mereka harus mengganggu atau hanya membiarkan saja.

"Apa kita harus menghentikan mereka, nee-chan?" tanya gadis yang lebih muda. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Padahal sarapan pagi ini mie soba, sayang sekali, ya, Neji-nii tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama kita." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka bisa sarapan nanti, Hanabi-chan." Jawab sang kakak.

"Hai, Hinata-nee!" Sahut gadis yang ternyata bernama Hanabi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Neji-nii dan istrinya itu mesra sekali, ya. Pagi-pagi begini mereka sudah bermesraan saja." Kata Hanabi polos. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Itu karena Neji-nii dan Ino-chan saling mencintai, Hanabi-chan." Kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh." Sahut Hanabi tanda mengerti.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan, otou-sama sudah menunggu kita." Kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Hai!" jawab Hanabi menurut.

Lalu kedua Hyuuga bersaudara itu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, takut mengganggu 'kemesraan' pasangan pengantin baru itu.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna-san<p>

NejIno, ide fic ini muncul begitu saja. Menurutku lucu juga Ino yang cerewet dan cepat marah itu dipasangkan dengan Neji yang pendiam dan dingin. Jadi bagaimana minna, Gajekah? Jelekkah?

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, terima kasih sudah membaca dan review please...


End file.
